


Saved

by myhamsterisademon



Series: Tumblr Works [4]
Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas, The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, ahahah sorry but these two as a couple, nope nope nope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamsterisademon/pseuds/myhamsterisademon
Summary: Haydée had stood in front of him, head held highly and proudly, her eyes dry despite the hammering and tightness in her chest, always and forever the young daughter of Ali Pacha, and the man had smiled condescendingly.





	Saved

At first Haydée had been scared of the stern, dark man who had freed her from slavery (she knew she had been saved, for that was the first thing he had told her once the bargain had been made and the price paid). 

He had seemed so angry, bitter, strict and incredibly sad. His voice, when he talked, had something – some strange kind of unbending accent, mingled with benevolence or cruel irony from turn to turn – something that pushed people to obey him at the instant. Thus the servants had all bowed in front of him and it had not taken long for the mysterious man and Haydée’s owner to settle on a fair sum. 

Haydée had stood in front of him, head held highly and proudly, her eyes dry despite the hammering and tightness in her chest, always and forever the young daughter of Ali Pacha, and the man had smiled condescendingly.

“You are safe, now, Princess. You owe me your life,” he had said, laughing almost, and she had not replied. She had not believed him and she had vowed she never would.

But then, some time later, his voice, his features, even the light in his eyes, had started to change when he talked to her: from inflexible and haughty, it had melted into softness, a touch of pity and something that, only many,  _many_ years later, she would recollect and recognise as doubt, remorse maybe.

And now, months later, as he crouches in front of Haydée in her richly decorated room, as the corners of his lips curl into a smile, as he calls her  _my child –_ his voice sweet, honeyed and soft – she knows what she wants in life. 

She answers his questions, smiles back at him, no longer afraid. Unhesitatingly, she slips into his embrace when he opens his arms at her. She rests there against his chest, listening to the low beating of his heart and closing her eyes when his hand delicately strokes through her hair. His chest vibrates, but she cannot hear the words, nor she wants to.

It does not matter.

Haydée is safe, now.

**Author's Note:**

> From [this](https://monte-cristo-incorrect-quotes.tumblr.com/post/170492959372/haydee-edmont-hugging-cause-im-a-sucker-for) prompt


End file.
